A World For Us All
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: The DigiDestined of 01, 02, and 04 all arrive in the Fairy Tail Universe! :O Will they bond with the guildmembers? What will happen when you add three goggleheads together with Fairy Tail? A whole lot of crazy, that's what! Begins before the S-class trial. Rated T cause Ice-make mages like to strip.
1. Prologue

**I hope you all enjoy this... **

* * *

><p><em>If There Is A World For Us All, Then We're All For One World.<em>

_If We're All For One World, Then There's A World For Us All._

This story takes place right after Lisanna's return, that very night.

That night, eighteen people, ages ranging from around eight to seventeen, were found, unconscious right outside the guild. No one knew who they were, nor the strange creatures found with twelve of them.

They were all placed within the infirmary until they awoke, Wendy and Carla were asked to watch over them.

The first to wake was the eldest boy wearing goggles, of whom was with a orange dinosaur-like creature.

"H-Huh?  
>Where… Am I?"<p>

The boy asked.

"You're in the Fairy Tail Guild, in Magnolia."

"What's that?" the orange dinosaur spoke, which surprised Wendy.

"Its a Mage guild. You know, for wizards." she explained.

"I see…" the boy said, before looking around, sighing in relief when he saw his friends.

"I'm Wendy, and this is my friend Carla." Wendy then greeted. The gogglehead grinned.

"Taichi Kamiya, call me Tai. And this is my best friend, Agumon."

"Its nice ta meetcha!"

Wendy smiled, "Its nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope no one is OOC...<strong>

**So, this is the prologue.**

**Little warning, the S-class trial will be in two weeks instead of one. Kay? Kay. :D **

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Magic, Stripping, Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1 :D **

**Basically a continuation of the Prologue, BUT STUFF HAPPENS! :D**

**YAYZ**

* * *

><p>Taichi was watching over his sister and Gatomon. He knew his sister was having the Nightmare.<p>

The same one she has had for the past four years. The death of Wizardmon…

She was only a kid! She didn't have to see her digimon's closest friend die because of…

Because of _him_… Myotismon… Just like Takeru didn't need his own digimon to die… Angemon was just trying to protect the Chosen of Hope…

The Chosen of Courage looked to the Digidestined of the Spirits.

Legendary Warriors would be the better term, actually.

Those kids… So much younger than he- he was sixteen, they were, at youngest, nine- had gone through more than both the Digidestined of the crests and of the Digimentals had.

Hell, they nearly lost own of their own!

At least… that's what Takuya told him. Taichi reached up, to touch the goggles on his head. Identical to the style he had them during his adventure, when he was the leader. When he directly lived it.

Wendy and Carla had long since left, probably to get the Leader of the Fairy Tail Guild, "The Master".

"Wizardmon… don't go…" The elder Kamiya heard the younger murmur. He squeezed Hikari's hand; muttering to her,

"Wizardmon never truly left… He's still…" he paused, "He's still within you guys. Still watching over you and Gatomon… Kari, wake up…"

Upon his last three words, he could hear Hikari groan, as if she was just waking up.

"...Tai?" she asked.

"Mhm. Yeah." Taichi nodded. Hikari smiled, and opened her eyes, looking around.

"Where are we?"

"Some place called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy… Tail?" Hikari laughs, of which woke up Gatomon.

"Where's the cat food…? This kitty is hungry…" muttered the cat-like holy digimon. Both Hikari and Taichi laughed.

* * *

><p>After awhile, all eighteen were awake, and they were speaking with Makarov.<p>

An agreement was soon made.  
>The eighteen would join Fairy Tail, and each got a stamp.<p>

The Digidestined of the Spirits all got the Fairy Tail stamps on their palms, right where the data would surround. Takuya got it in fiery red, Koji in white, Kouichi in black, Junpei in yellow, Tomoki in ice blue, and Izumi in a light purple.

For some reason… each of their stamps glowed slightly.

The Digidestined of the Crests; Taichi, Yamato, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Takeru, and Hikari, each got the stamp in different places.

Taichi got the stamp on his shoulder, where the stars on his t-shirt he wore during his first adventure were. It was the same color as the Crest of Courage.

Yamato got his on the back of his left hand; It was the same color as the Crest of Friendship.

Joe got his on his right shoulder; Gomamon had suggested it. His was, of course, the color of the Crest of Reliability.

Koushiro got his on his right knee, on the side; It was the same color as the Crest of Knowledge.

Mimi got hers on the back of her left hand, the same green as her own Crest of Sincerity.

Sora got hers on the palm of her left hand, the same red as the Crest of Love.

Takeru had asked for a pin, instead of a stamp. However, he ended up with both; A stamp on his shoulder, the left one, and a large Fairy Tail pin that he pinned to his fisherman's hat. Both of the symbols were colored the same light yellow as his Crest of Hope.

Hikari had gotten hers on her right hand, on the back, the same color as the Crest of Light.  
>The four other Digidestined got theirs each on the back of their left hand, each the color of their first digimental. Davis of Courage, Cody of Knowledge, Yolei of Love, and…<p>

Ken, of Kindness. Ken was the only exception, his mark the same color as Wormmon's eyes.

As soon as they gained their marks, the DigiDestined… Or perhaps DigiDestinMages, walked from the guild, in search of a place to train, and discover their magics.

* * *

><p>It only took around an hour to discover their magic; It came so naturally to them all, especially those of the Spirits.<p>

Taichi and Davis could use their kicks; They were able to turn anything they kicked into a weapon, though normally the weapons were soccer balls Koushiro supplied them with.

Yamato could use Ice-make magic(According to the random passerby called Gray who mentioned the name to Yamato… before they both lost their shirts) and Lightning magic.

Takeru could basically use the attacked Patamon could in his Digivolutions, along with some others. He called this 'Magic of Hope', or 'Hope's Magic'. However… no one believes that they saw the end to Hope's magic.

Hikari could use a magic she calls 'Gato Magic', after her partner, as her magic is light typed and cat-themed.

Sora and Yolei could use mild wind magic, though Yolei could use minor re-equip, managing to equip Shuriken, and Sora could use minor flame magic.

Ken can use both light and darkness magic, though he was hesitant to use the darkness after discovering his magic.

Mimi could use a form of Plant Magic she calls Sincere Flower magic, of which centers around flowers such as roses and lillies.

Koushiro could use a form of magic called Outer Archive, using data from both his computer and Tentomon.

Takuya could use highly advanced fire magic; thanks to Agunimon. Speaking of Agunimon, he could transform into him via Magic Increase: Fire.

All the Legendary warriors could transform into their human spirits, actually.

Junpei could use advanced Thunder and Lightning magic, as well as Magic Increase: Thunder.

Izumi could use highly advanced wind magic, as well as Magic Increase: Wind.

Koji could use a type of advanced Light magic he calls Lupine Magic, as well as Magic Increase: Light. His brother, Kouichi, could use the opposite of Koji; Griffon magic and Magic Increase: Darknesss.

Tomoki could use pure ice magic; Not ice make, pure ice, of which he calls 'Korikaku Magic'. He can also use Magic Increase: Ice.

All of the magics came naturally to the group; as well as losing his shirt, for Yamato.

* * *

><p><strong>It is law for Ice-Make Mages to have stripping problems!<strong>

**So Matt...**

**has a stripping problem X3**

**G-A Jolteon Named Laxus helped me create the magics. **


	3. Chapter 2: Koji's Test for Fairy Tail

**Transition Chapter. **

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the DigiMages joined Fairy Tail, and since then the goggleheads had become good friends with Team Natsu, while their second-in-commands, Matt, Ken, Koji, and Kouichi, were being loners. The girls, Yolei, Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Zoey had all become good friends with Lucy. The others were really just in the background, watching and training their magic.<p>

On the third day since, Koji called the Digimages together in a private place, and spoke.

"We need to test the other guild members. We need to know if we can trust them." spoke the Warrior of Light.

"I agree with Koji, guys. We just… don't know. And we can't be too careful." Kouichi said. Matt and Ken nodded in agreement; As did Cody and Izzy.

"They're right. We can't be too trusting." Izzy said, "Or else we could be killed."

"And we digimon won't be able to reconfigure if we die here!" Tentomon added.

The goggleheads think about what to do, Tai and Davis looking down at their Digimon; Agumon and Veemon. Neither wanted to lose their partner… forever.

"The Legendary Warriors are in."

Takuya of the Flame was the first to agree of the goggleheads to the Warrior of Light's words.

"Do are those of the DigiMentals." Davis nodded.

"And us of the Crests." Tai finished.

"Good. We begin in two days." Koji said, "Do your best, guys."

"We will." The DigiMages nodded to each other, and stood.

"Courage." Tai, Agumon, Veemon and Davis.

"Friendship." Matt and Gabumon.

"Love." Sora, Biyomon, Hawkmon and Yolei.

"Sincerity." Mimi and Palmon.

"Knowledge." Izzy, Tentomon, Cody, and Armadillomon.

"Reliability." Joe and Gomamon.

"Hope." TK and Patamon.

"Light." Kari, Koji, and Gatomon.

"Darkness." Kouichi.

"Thunder." JP.

"Ice." Tommy.

"Wind." Zoey.

"Flame." finished Takuya.

"Remember everyone, our test for the other Fairies begin in two days!" Davis grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D <strong>


End file.
